Ebony Gold
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: This is a story of Love, Lust, and Lost. Of the relationship between Kami, and that of Humans.
1. Pt 1

1Hyoushin: Now, I warn ya'll that this is mucho PWP, and I LOVE D/LEON! I DO! I want HONEST reviews if your nice enough to do so. I wanna start a series of PWP D/Leon's, so...YEAH! I want ideas to! This'll be fun! I could even have a contest! starts to plot urm...YEAH Any ways! STORY!

What was I high on when I wrote this? The love comes from...nowhere! Pretend that there's lube, and a good reason the decided to have hot Yaoi sex...wait...scratch the second. Who needs a reason! YEAH YAOI SEX!!

**Ebony Gold**

"D? D...? Are you there?" A soft voice came from the front of the door.

"Leon?" a Chinese young man stepped out of the oriental shop, and looked out to the golden American cop.

"D....I don't think...I'm doing so well..." whimpering out the sentence, the blonde cop fell heavily to the cement.

"LEON?!" shouted D's voice as Leon hit the hard floor.

**Later**

Leon felt warm.

Warm, and safe.

Warm, and safe, and...wait...was hat a wash cloth?

Leon opened his eyes gently to see what was going on.

He saw D bending over, and dabbing away at his skulll, and come back bloody. Leon winced as he remembered what had happened.

He had ended up in a bad brawl with some of the juvie hooligans. He had tried to only defend himself, but they just took a pipe to him. He winced even harder, as D pressed the rag against an open wound on his chest.

Hissing in pain, brought D's attention to Leon's awakness.

"Leon? How are you feeling?" D asked almost tenderly.

"I'm...I'm feeling better...I guess..." Leon said, not sure how to deal with the situation.

D tried to ignore the scent of the hot blood that was currently being pushed from Leon's body. D always found that every person had a certain taste to their blood. On how bitter it was, was how bitter they were, and so forth.

D could smell the sweetness, and rough taste of Leon's blood from where he sat. D's pupils dilated farther, giving him a feral look.

"You have some cuts, and bruises, but mostly skin wounds. Thank goodness you were not hurt further." D said, with real worry behind his mismatched eyes.

"Thanks D...I didn't know who else to go to in such a part of town..." Leon said, looking away, and blushing slightly.

"Not a problem my Dear Detective..." D said, and nearly purred his pleasure.

D could almost taste the blood, he knew that it was sort of a turn on, to put it extremely crudely.

"D?" Leon asked, looking to the Count's face in a fearful manner. He didn't have the need to be angry, so he let his emotions radiate from him.

Pain, worry, hurt, and anxiety left the cop almost helpless.

"My deaaar deeetectiiiiive..." D purred, and slid closer to the injured cop.

His nostrils flared, scenting the blood and almost springing for the injured cop.

"D...?! What's up with you?" Leon asked, his brow crinkling, and his hands lifting to check D's temperature.

"Oh My Leon...how you smell...just...delicious..." D purred again, leaning down, and licking a trail from Leon's belly button, to the bottom of his chin.

On the way, he stopped at a cut on the golden skinned chest. Licking the sweet blood from the skin, he moaned, and shivered with pleasure at the erotic taste.

Leon shivered in repressed pleasure, but then snapped awake.

"D?! What are you doing?!" Leon asked, looking, more, and more confused.

"My dear Leon..your blood smells sooo...excuisite...." D laughed happily, and started to lap at the Detective's arm, were another cut seemed to have happened.

"D?" Leon asked, leaning closer to catch what D was up to.

D suddenly snapped his head up, to see the golden haired cop snap back. His mismatched eyes filled with a feral lust that rattled Leon to his very core.

"Lllllllllleoooooon.." D whispered, and moved slightly farther up the detective's body.

The sound, the smell, the sight, and the feel of D was to much for the young American male, and his length started to harden. He blushed red when he felt D shift, and then suddenly smile.

D pulled back, and started at the quickly growing hardness of the Lion in front of him. He smiled as a cat would that had found a bowl of milk. He gently lowered his head to the tip of the staff, still covered with sheets and blew lightly.

"Nng!" Leon chocked back a moan when the Count's hot breath made contact with his pulsing flesh under the sheets.

D smiled widely like a predetor, and lowered his nose to the hardness of Leon.

"Leon... My only..." D purred, and nuzzled the erection with his face, and chin.

Leon could not hold back this time, and moaned loudly.

D smiled again with the reaction from the beautiful human.

"How I love the way you sound..." D growled out, smoothly sliding back up the detective's body.

Leon arched into the Count, and their erections met through all the cloth, but Leon could still feel the contact.

"How I love the way you move against my crimson sheets of silk." D murmured into Leon's ear.

D quickly rid himself of the now cloying Chinese outfit, and left himself bare to the eye. Leon was panting with ecstacy, and writhed on the sheets as if impaled on a hook. He opened his clenched eyes reveling lust fogged orbs.

D's feral look came back even stronger, as he kissed Leon for the first time in a passionate, animal ferocity. He crushed his painted lips, to that of the golden human's, and pressed tightly. Hearing, and feeling Leon gasp at the sudden electricity.

His tongue plunged deep into the hot, slick cavern of Leon's mouth. Taking, and wrestling with that of the humans. His body felt of fire, and ice at the same time, creating a dance of their tongues that whirled so fast, they could barely breathe.

D shifted away, to Leon's neck to let the human breathe, and began to nip, and suck on the Lion's strong neck. Nipping at the corded neck, caused the staff beneath D's own to harden further, causing D to go into a further frenzy of kisses, and sucking at the neck.

Leon held onto the sheets, as long as possiable, and then switched to D's hair.

"Oh god D!" he yelled, feeling D move to one of his nipples. The teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh, was more than he could take, and he howled out his pleasure, in a feral scream.

"That's right my Lion Leon. Scream for me. Scream my name, and moan it in ecstacy." D growled out.

D pushed away the sheets, and covers that covered Leon's waist, and he gasped in pleasure. Leon's length, lay thick, and heavy across a thigh, pulsing in a delightful heat.

Leon's blush took a darker shade of red, and he moved to cover himself, as if he were not something to cherish. Which he was to D, of course.

D gently stopped the Detective from his course of action, and leaned down slowly. Licking the head of his newfound treasure brought a sudden screech from his Lion. Spasming, Leon tried to contain himself, and his reaction.

D smiled at the playfullness his Lion brought, and gently brought his lips over Leon's twitching head.

Leon froze in shock, and felt a tongue flick out, and taste the pre cum on his staff, and Leon almost lost it a third time.

He clenched his eyes shut, and tried to thrust his hips upward in that wonderfully, hot heat that was D's mouth.

"Oh god D! Just fuck me now, dammit!" Leon yelled, clenching his fists into D's hair.

"As you wish my immortal Lion..." D growled/purred out.

D slithered back up his body, and pressed a single finger to Leon's entrance.

Leon shifted, trying to take in the finger, but was held down with D's other hand. Leon moaned in want, and was replied to with another whisper.

"I love the way you moan, and move like a wanton sex god..." D moaned in pleasure at the sight of his soon to be lover.

He pressed his index finger slowly into the slick cavern he so wanted to bury some other part of himself into. Leon squirmed at the intrusion, and pain for a second, the relaxed, and tried to thrust again, when it faded into a warm pleasure that sent shivers through his spine.

"Be ready for me..." D purred, and pressed a second finger into Leon. Leon yelled hoarsly when they started to make a scissor affect, and move within him.

He could barely stand the third as his straining shaft thrummed with readiness. D licked his fingers, as he brought them out of Leon, and smirked beautifully.

"Mine." He growled, and positioned his own erection at Leon's entrance. Leon leaned up, and snatched D's lips with his own. Saying in his own language to do it.

D smiled lovingly through the kiss, and slowly pressed himself into his Lion. Groaning at the pleasure of his Lover taking him, into him, fully, and completely just made up for the wait. D waited for his Lover's okay, so that he wouldn't hurt him.

Leon shifted slightly, but enough to show D he was ready to move on. D smiled, because he knew what happened now.

D slowly pulled out, then plunged in again, as far as he could go. Roughly touching that spot inside his lover, making Leon see stars of pleasure. Bursts of it shot through his brain, and he clenched to D, as if he were life itself.

Leon tossed his head back, exposing his neck, and screamed out D's name.

"D!!!!"

D couldn't handle it any longer, and began to hurriedly pump into, and out of his Lion. Each time he felt like he was coming home, and he was going to be able to hold it for much longer. He brought a hand to Leon's own erection, and began short, hard thrust so that he could come at the same time.

The doubled pleasure of his own erection, and what D was doing inside....INSIDE of him were bringing him, closer, and closer to the edge. D gave a hard thrust into Lion's hot entrance, roughly punching that special spot again, and squeezing a bit harder, but not enough to hurt on Leon's erection.

Leon screamed D's name horsly as he came, and D came violently as well. Both men shouted each other's name, falling into the depths of pleasure as both shared the joy of becoming one.

As the shock waves started to roll off, Leon cuddled into D. He could feel protected, and safe once right? Even if it was with another man. Leon closed his eyes sleepily, and pulled his Chinese lover closer.

"I love you..." he whispered gently, as he fell peacefully asleep.

D's happy smile shown with love, as he pulled the cop even closer. D inhaled the wonderful scent of D, and Leon on his bed, and grinned. He reached a hand down to Leon's stomach, a bit below his belly buton.

"I love you to my Lion." D murmmered, kissing Leon's temple.

"You, and our unborn child." D smirked happily, and kept rubbing Leon's stomache with a happy, contented, and sly smile on his face.

"You, and our unborn child." he repeated, covereing Leon's torso with his sheets, and pulled Leon farther into him, as if protecting Leon with his body.

'I love you more than anything, you can possiably imagine.' D murmmered in his mind, and fell gently asleep next to his Golden Lion lover.

Hyoushin: male preg!...only it's Leon!....Oo very odd story plot no? Clicky, clicky review button por favor!


	2. Pt 2

1Ame: Hey ya'll! Whazzup! I'm...bored..So I'm going to write some more! WHOOT!

"Who cares what you think?" a voice called out loudly.

"Well maybe I do!? Ever thought of that jerk!?" another voice protested loudly.

"No one cares!" A goat like creature yelled back, and pranced out of the room.

"SHUT UP!" the other voice called out irrately. The voice belonged to a small, but agile tanuki. A blonde tanuki to be precise.

"Goddamnit T-chan!!" She growled out angrily, and stomped off. She lifted her head into the air, and sniffed.

"OH! YEAAAAAAAAH!" She called out happily.

It seemed that the full moon heat had gone! She could smell normally again, and wasn't clouded with Count D's scent!

Every full moon she could smell D's scent, and asked him once what it was so strong for. He had explained, while growling at T-chan that it was for the attraction of a mate.

She had asked why, and stuck her tongue out at T-chan, and she was replied with a smile.

'Because my body is asking for a mate.' he had said calmly.

'Why?' she had responded wonderingly.

'My body calls out for a release of that sort. My body is telling the creatures around me that I am ready to be mated, or I am ready to mate.' he had said calmly, even if he was explaining the birds, and the bees of his kind.

'What's the difference?' she asked, her large blue eyes shining.

'Well, to be mated is to be the one impregnated, and to mate, is the one to impregnate.' he had said quietly, a small blush flushing his pale cheeks.

'OOOOOH! I get it! So, do you want to be the mommy or the daddy?' she asked happily, now catching on quickly.

'That is for my mate, and I to decide together.' he had responded smiling.

"Wow! I'm so excited! I wonder if D's...wait....shouldn't his heat thinger be going on for another two days or so?" she wondered to herself.

She lifted her head, and fallowed D's strong scent to his room, and creaked the door open a crack. She was bombarded by the scents of D's, and Leons.

Quickly she shut the door, and snickered to herself while turning bright red.

'OOOH! So that's why it's down early!' she cackled to her self, and skipped off. Stopping suddenly, she turned, and ran back. Writing a note on a peice of paper from her skirt pocket, with a pen she had found in her jacket pocket, she smiled.

Looking at her master peice, she wirled around, and skipped off again. Leaving in the dust a note reading, 'DO NOT DISTURB! Count D, and his MATE! (Which was underlined, and written boldly) are sleeping!'

x(X)x(X)x

"Mmm..." Leon grumbled slightly, and wrinkled his foredhead.

'What in hells...?!' he wondered silently, and rubbed his temples.

He shifted slightly to stretch, and froze. He was NOT in his bed. He was NOT in his room. And he most definitely was NOT in his apartment.

'What the bloody fucking hells....' he thought scathingly.

He opened his eyes, and came to when he saw a crimson red silk sheet covering his lower torso. Another black blanket made of a soft, lovely material surrounded his body. He winced, and looked up.

Seeing a silk black, and red canopy was just mind boogling, and then he felt something, or someone move next to him. In a crash of light, emotions, sweat, and memory came last night. Leon's face immitated that of a tomato, and he closed his eyes forcefully.

"Leon?" a soft voice questioned.

He blinked his eyes open, and came face to face with the ebony haired Count D. His amethyst eye, and golden rod eye were looking down upon him worriedly.

Leon's throat went dry when he realized they were both still naked, and he moved to cover himself more fully with the blanket, and the sheet.

"Leon..." D said a bit more forcefully, and covered Leon's hands with his own.

"Do NOT try and cover yourself from me..." he said quietly, but full of control.

"I...you..b-but....urm..." he stuttered, and his face started to heat up once again.

D smiled warmly, and leaned down. Kissing the Detective fully on the mouth he silenced the golden human.

"Shh...I know this is a bit of a change for you..." D said laughing slightly.

"Change!? I just slept with a man!" Leon said, his eyes full of embarrasment, and self loathing.

"Why is that so bad?" D asked, a little hurt by the statement.

"I....I just...I never expected that from myself! I grew up being taught to hate that..." Leon said sharply, and turned his face away from his new lover.

"Yes, I know Leon, most humans are. My kind, however, grew up loving what made every one different." D said softly, and petted Leon's hair slightly.

"Your kind?" Leon asked gently, and looked back to D.

"Yes, my kind." D answered simply.

"Wha-what are you? I knew you weren't exactly..human..but...what are you?" Leon said shakily.

"I am what your earth people would say, a Kami. An earth spirt, or god." D said simply.

"G-god!? I just slept with a GOD?!" Leon said, suddenly realizing what he had done.

"Not exactly, I chose to sleep with you, so it is alright by my terms of the world. By yours is another story completely." D said, trying to let Leon understand.

"Wait...I slept with a god, willingly, and so it's okay? Bu-but why?" he asked, suddenly a bit frightened.

"I chose to mate with you, and I chose to love you. I chose this, and now it is your time to chose. I have chosen, but you may have three weeks to chose for yourself." D said calmly, still petting Leon's hair.

"Okay...but what do I have to 'chose'?" Leon said confused now.

"You must chose if you are willing to become my mate, my lover, and my lifelong partner. Your life expectancy would range the same as mine, which is quite long I'm sorry to say, and you will be bestowed with the gift of acceptance of nature." D said, leaning closer to the detective.

"N-nature's acceptance?" Leon tried to injest this sudden information, which was a little more than difficult with D leaning closer into him, and filling his senses.

"Yes..." D replied, gently kissing Leon's lower lip, and sucking lightly.

Leon moaned, and his hips suddenly thrust against D's in a wanton manner.

"My lovely lion..." D murmmered, and kissed Leon's lips fully.

His tongue inaved Leon's cavern of a mouth for the second time in 24 hours, and gently fought with Leon's. The honey of Leon's lips, and mouth were an intoxicating drug D could get dangerously addicted to.

"Nnng..." Leon moaned, and kissed back feverntly.

He was instantly hard again, and D's scent invaded his senses like a fog. It was a sweet vanilla and rain scent, causing Leon's erection to quiver with his arousal.

"D....." he gasped as the ebony raven started to nip his way down the neck of his corded lion.

"Leon..." D moaned gently, and moved the cover, and sheet away from the golden body of his lover.

"Mine." he said determined, and grinded heavily into Leon's erection.

"God!" Leon almost screeched, and grinded back.

"What...what's wrong with my b-body?" Leon asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What do you mean?" D asked, gently rubbing his body most enticingly over Leon's.

"I...It's like I'm being consumed...By some...mmmm...heat 'r something...." Leon managed through broken sentences.

D froze, and looked ?" D asked gently, his eyes starting to sparkle with mirth.

"No reason to laugh..." Leon said, blushing heavily, and looking grumpily down to the black haired kami.

"My dearest Leon....Do you know what that means?" D asked, his eyes just blinding with laughter.

"What? Come on you idjit...what does it mean?" Leon asked grumpily, his eyes not meeting D's.

"It means you are in heat dear Leon...Heat." D said, not holding back his laughter.

Leon watched as the porcelin doll that was D laughed his tight little ass off, he started to get hard again.

Leon watched as D's ebony hair swirled around his neck, and his eyes sparkled with laughter. His lips forming around his white teeth, and that tongue dancing in that wonderfully warm mouth.

Leon lunged himself at the Count, and entertained him with a kiss deep enough to choke a human. D responded with zeel, and happily rolled over ontop of Leon again.

"You are so beautiful.." Gasped Leon, and sucked hungrily at D's ear lobe.

"Mm...not as gorgeous as you..." D said happily, and took hold of Leon's buttocks.

Lifting the finely shaped globes of flesh, and tilting the hips, he wispered into Leon's ear.

"Be ready for me..." He whispered, and plunged into Leon.

Leon felt his world explode, and he wrapped his legs around the hips of D again, and held on. He felt D thrust heavily into him, and out again panting for breathe. Leon thrust back with his hips, and leaned back in ecstasy.

God.

This is was what heaven felt like.

Leon felt D punch that spot inside him, and he saw fireworks brighter than the Chinese new years, and sighed gratefully when D took hold of him with his hand.

"You....are....all...mine..." D whispered out between thrusts with his hand, and hips.

Leon moaned in agreement, and came violently into D's hand.

"Oh god D..." he whimpered in the fading heat.

"That's it my Leon..." D clutched Leon to him as he himself came, and filled Leon with his own seed.

D hugged his lion to his chest gently while slipping out of him, and carefully arranged themselves so that he was spooning the dear detective.

Leon smiled happily, and wriggled his butt into D.

"Hmm..." D replied, and layed a splayed hand over Leon's abdomen.

'This should be quite an interesting tale to tell his office should it not?' D wondered in his mind, and curled up closer to his Leon, and fell gently back to sleep.

Ame: So many people wanted this to be a story...so..ah...I made a chappie two! WHOOT! Review Por Favor!


End file.
